Dani Fenton
by royalfuschia
Summary: Post PP. Title explains! Challenge for t-rex989. One-shot.


_I should be working on ideas for my DP Facebook fic, but I couldn't resist my shot at this! Challenge for t-rex989_

Dani smiled as she hovered above the crowd. Danny (her donor? father? cousin?) had just gathered the ghosts together to save the world from the Disastroid, a huge asteroid that had been pushed toward Earth by a certain fruitloop's space station exploding. She watched as Skulker, the Ghost Zone's self proclaimed greatest hunter threatened her cousin. Grinning in amusement, she flew away just as the last of the ghosts disappeared into an open portal.

_-1 week later, around Christmas Time-_

Danny groaned into his pillow. It had been a rough day for him, full of unwanted attention. After getting your powers removed, gaining them back by having a million ghosts blast you, having a big enough power jump that you could use your most powerful and exhausting attack without draining yourself, and then saving the world, you tended to want to be left alone for a while. Well, at least he had gained enough respect that the ghosts left him alone to recuperate for the week. But somehow, the press and phangirls were bugging him nonstop, whether threw his email or on his nightly patrols of the town. But the worst of them all was Paulina. She had been hitting on him so much at school that he was starting to turn invisible every time he saw her. At least Sam always took care of her before things got out of hand. _Sam_. Now that they were officially an item, Tucker had been following them around with his PDA out, ready to record anything that happened between Sam and Danny. The ghost boy had been _thisclose_ to blasting Suzie with an ecto beam.

Danny jerked out of his bed and almost onto the floor when the doorbell rang. Phasing through the ground, he opened the door to reveal a smiling 12 year old girl.

"Dani!" Danny exclaimed with surprise. "What are you doing here!"

Dani pouted. "What, I can't visit my favorite cousin?"

Danny grinned. "I'm your only cousin!"

"I know, but I need a place to settle down. Being a nomad gets tiring after a while. Now are you going to let me in before the paparazzi manages to get in?"

The older halfa pulled her inside before the rabid phangirls managed to get even closer, and slammed the door in a rush.

"Danny?" A voice called. "Who is it?" Maddie, Danny's mother, trotted into the room. She was a pretty woman with a big heart, even if she was a tad strange. Jack, Danny's overbearing father, followed after like a dog on a leash.

"Mom, Dad, this is Dani with an i, the clone I told you about. Jazz of course already knows her," he said as said big sister walked in as well. "She needs a place to stay for a while, if it's all right."

"Of course it's all right! Any friend of our son is fine with us!" Jack boomed. Dani gave him an apprehensive smile.

"Thanks. Now come on, cuz! I wanna see if you still have your spaceships!" The over excited girl pulled a stumbling Danny up the stairs, nearly causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Danny asked as came down the stairs

"Sure, honey!" You know you can always confide in us!" Maddie replied as she tinkered with the booomerang.

"Well, Dani has been with us for a week, and I know you like her just as much as you like me, so…"

"Come on out with it, Danny! Cat got your tongue?" Jack chuckled.

"Do you guys want another kid?"

_-On Christmas Day-_

Dani blearily opened her eyes and waited until they focused. The soft rays of light shone through the window of the guest bedroom and hit the walls, illuminating the room. Suddenly her eyes focused on the calendar at the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened, and a grin split her face. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to find the Fenton family eating breakfast.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Danny smiled at Dani as she pulled up her seat and grabbed a bagel.

"I can't wait! It's my first Christmas ever! Did you get something for me? Did you?"

"Well, look like someone's excited! And yes I did get something for you, but it's from all of us," Danny said around a mouthful of eggs.

Jazz, who was sipping coffee, chuckled at the younger half-ghost's eager expression. "It was Danny's idea, really. We just needed to add the final touches," she said motioning at herself and her parents.

As soon as everyone finished breakfast, Dani all but dragged the family towards the living room and began to tear into the presents. Danny got the latest Dumpty-Humpty album, a new and improved rocket assembly set, a handmade scarf, and a pin that said WARNING: Side effects of being around this person may be annoyance, hatred, and an urge to punch his/her living daylights out. Jazz received a set of psychology books, a journal, a cell phone (the last one exploded, much to Danny's amusement), and a pin that said Warning: Over Protective Big Sister. Maddie received an ecto gun, a mug, a packet of her favorite chocolate, and what was supposed to be a … bowl? (Danny tried to hand make it). Jack received fudge, fudge, fudge, and a ornament made of fudge.

Once everyone but Dani had opened their gifts, Jack took out a file and held it out to Dani. She grabbed it and cautiously slid open the official looking seal on the envelope. The Fentons watched carefully as Dani's face slid from confusion to incredulity to shock. She shut the envelope full of adoption papers, _her _adoption papers, and lunged towards Danny, engulfing him in a hug. Sobbing with joy, she whispered, "Thank you, brother."

Danny simply smiled back and whispered, "Welcome to the family, Dani Fenton."

_Annnnnnnnnndd Cut! That's under wraps, folks! If you want to challenge me (no chaptered fics), tell me! Review!_


End file.
